There are ongoing challenges associated with the growth and evolution of wireless networks. Two adjacent or neighboring access nodes deploying cells of the same frequency may be subject to interference caused to a wireless device communicating with one of the access nodes. For example, for a first wireless device at a specific location and attached to a serving access node, radio transmissions from other access nodes proximate the first wireless device and/or the serving access node (i.e., neighboring access nodes) may cause interference to the first wireless device at the specific location. Downlink transmissions between the neighboring access nodes and wireless devices connected thereto may cause interference to a wireless link between the first wireless device and the serving access node. Moreover, the interference may vary significantly for wireless devices located at different geographical locations within the coverage area of one or more access nodes. Current interference determination mechanisms may be unable to determine a potential for interference at such specific locations within a network. Moreover, determining interference based on signal losses or radio link failures (RLF) is performed after the fact, and does not provide a proactive method for determining a potential of interference at a specific location.